A confused world
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: With Red and friends gone, Oak decided to get some guards to his next interview in Violet city, but he never gets to it. His guards are determined to save him, but when one is 'killed' can they get back their hope? She hates contests, but was...


**So this is another story that needs Ocs. At the end I'll ask for Ocs, but for now I hope you like it.**

**PLOT**

**With Red and friends gone, Oak decided to get some guards to his next interview in Violet city, but he never gets to it. His guards are determined to save him, but when one is 'killed' can they get back their hope? She hates contests, but was killed in a battle against someone who knows what happened to Red. To save the world, Red and friends will have to join up with other trainers to defeat Team Rocket, who doesn't plan on losing this time.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and Pokémon Adventure's aren't mine. I own Kano, Nate, Rika, and Ember**

**PROLOG Disappearing and Meeting.**

**{}{}{}**

The world was bigger than he thought. It was a warm and cool autumn day in Violet city. Everyone was out to meet the famous Professor Oak, an expert on Pokémon, creatures that live in this world used for good and evil. He was there to do the work of Team Rocket, kidnap the famous professor. That wasn't his main job. That was his friend. His was to take out Kano, a suppose to be great trainer that was there to protect the professor. He heard the voices of the crowd get louder. Oak was coming. He grabbed a Poke ball.

Oak felt good about today. He had three great trainers that could protect him. What could go wrong? He didn't know he was this popular. The air suddenly got hot. Oak looked to his left and saw the trainer to his left battling. The guy he was battling was in black. He was also commanding a Pikachu. Oak's eyes widened. He knew this Pikachu. Then Oak looked forward and saw a bunch of people in black, some keeping back the crowd, others walking toward Oak and his guards. He could tell that the boy behind him was now in battle. One of the black hooded people took a poke ball and sent out a Pokémon and went into battle against the last guard. The last one walked up to Oak.

"Been a while grandfather." He said. Oak sighed.

"Green. It has been a while."

**{}{}{}**

Wiping his forehead, the trainer looked at his Rapidash. He sighed. This Pikachu was hard to beat. Rapidash was losing. It wasn't his toughest Pokémon, so it was fine to him.

"Rapidash Ember!" He called.

"Pika Thunder." The two attacks made smoke cover their parts of the road. He coughed. He couldn't even see his Rapidash anymore. When the smoke disappeared, Pika was the only one up. He returned his Rapidash and smirked.

**{}{}{}**

The girl was doing pretty well against her enemy. She had already taken down one Pokémon that her enemy had. She looked over to Oak and the boy named Green. He had taken off his hood. He looked over to the girl she was battling.

"Don't lose Blue." He said. Oak turned toward the other girl.

"Saya! Be careful!" He called and she nodded. Saya was more worried about the other two.

**{}{}{}**

He returned his Pokémon and looked at the girl who he had just defeated. He looked at the other guard.

"Go help Oak Nate!" He yelled back. Nate nodded. He ran toward Oak, sending out his Camerupt.

"Go Baka!" He said. "Attack!" Baka started to attack, but Green was fast. His Scyther had protected his self with X Scissors. This wasn't going to be easy.

Oak didn't know what to do. There was battle all around him. He found his grandson and his friends. What happened to them? He was surprised that Nate was doing well in his battle with Green.

"Wait! Nate, Kano, Saya stop!" Oak called. Everyone looked at him. He sighed. "Green why are you after me?" He asked.

"My Master wishes to meet you." Green answered. Oak nodded.

"Then take me then."

**{}{}{}**

"We failed." Kano muttered. He sighed. They had found a Pokémon center and were hanging out. Saya was on the phone. Nate had gone out. Saya walked over and joined Kano on the couch.

"Stop that Kano." Saya said. "Maybe we could save him." Kano sighed.

"Our job was to protect him, get him though Violet city."

"It was a mistake. We can fix it." Saya said.

"Was it a mistake?" Kano asked as Nate walked over. "Or was it suppose to happen?"

"Stop that." Nate said. "That's not going to help the Professor." Nurse joy walked over and gave them their Pokémon. Kano nodded thanks and as she turned to go back to her desk, they heard a boom of an explosion. Someone was attacking the center. Joy ran toward the back of the center. The three got up; Kano went to follow Joy. Saya looked at Kano.

"Get Saya out of here Nate." Nate nodded.

"Be careful." Kano nodded and then ran to catch up.

**{}{}{}**

Kano heard another explosion as he and Joy ran. They ran into a room. The two worked on getting the pokemon to another center. When they finished, Kano tried to open the door, but they were trapped.

Saya watched as the building fell fully. She started to run toward the center, but Nate grabbed her arm.

"That wouldn't be the best idea." Saya nodded, sadly. She knew he had a point.

**{}{}{}**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

It was cold. That's all he felt was the cold. He could swear that he was dead, but he knew he wasn't. How could he be alive? He could only remember his name. He couldn't remember almost dying, or anything from his life. He woke up to a pink haired girl standing over him.

"Kano! You're awake!" She said, happy. She gave him a hug. He looked at her, not returning the hug. She let go and he rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we Joy?" He asked, not knowing where the name came from. She laughed.

"You're so funny! We're in Rocket hideout ten!" Kano's head hurt from the name. Was there something wrong with this team? He groaned.

"Kano? Are you ok? Kano? Kano!"

**{}{}{}**

Saya and Nate had moved on. Both were still guards and saw each other sometimes on jobs. This job they had been sent on together. It was close to Violet city, in the Ruins of Alp outside the town. That was the closest place Saya could go to without crying. They were told by the man that they were guarding that he would have visitors, but the two didn't expect these visitors. Two teens walked up in black hoods. They stopped in front of the door.

"May we get in?" One asked. Saya's eyes widened. She knew that voice. He took off his hood.

"Who are you?" He asked, confused. Did he know her? The door opened then and the man walked out.

"There you two are!" He said, and then looked at Saya. "Do you two know each other?" He asked. Kano nodded.

"Suppose to know her. I can't remember how master Giovanni." Saya reached for a Poké ball. Giovanni was faster and she was pinned to the ground by Nidoking's poison sting. Kano knew that something was wrong, but he believed Joy and Giovanni. He was a team Rocket member. Saya had dropped her Poké ball when she fell, sending out her Typhosion. Nate was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't thought Kano survived that. Now he was an enemy. He shook his head and sent out his Dustox. Dustox attacked with Gust, destroying the poison sting that held Saya down. Giovanni glared as they attempted to attack. Kano took one of his Poké balls from his belt and sent out a Pokémon. The attack was blocked by protect.

"I will not let you do that." Kano said. He looked at his Swampert. "Bakura, earthquake." The Swampert nodded and attacked, taking out Typhlosion. Giovanni took over from there.

"Nidoking, Megahorn." Then Dustox was defeated. Nate took Saya's hand and the two ran away.

**{}{}{}**

Saya was determined to fix Kano. Nate thought he couldn't be saved.

**{}{}{}**

**Chapter two will introduce two more of my characters. I'm not done with it yet. The lines aren't working. I hate that.**

**Pm me this form if you want to have your oc in my story. Thank you. Title the PM Pokémon GUARD.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Main team:**

**Second team:**

**Trainer/Guard/Coordinator:**

**Badges/Ribbons: Sinnoh:**

**Kanto:**

**Johto:**

**Hoenn:**

**Looks:**

**Gender:**

**I think that's all. This is how the form should be filled out:**

**Name: Kano**

**Age: 14**

**Main team: Kenshin(Charizard Male Lv 65), Bakura(Swampert Male Lv 68), Dragonite(Male Lv 67), Suez (Tyranitar Male Lv 70), ASA (Male Lv 74), Rapidash (Female Lv 61)**

**Second team: Pie (Butterfree Male Lv 65), Blaziken (Male Lv 67), IVY (Leafeon Female Lv 44), Empoleon (Male Lv 66), Staraptor (Female Lv 54)**

**Trainer/Guard/Coordinator: Trainer and Guard.**

**Badges/Ribbons: Sinnoh: ALL**

**Kanto: ALL**

**Johto: ALL**

**Hoenn: 4**

**Took a break and became a Guard.**

**Looks: He has brown hair and wears blue jeans and a yellow shirt.**

**Gender: Male**

**Like that. That's Kano's. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
